Family Issues
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Quand on a affronté tous les problèmes de loups garous possible et inimaginables, il faut bien se mesurer à ceux de la famille maintenant, non ? (Plusieurs OS différents sur la petite famille)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Aucun des personnages de TeenWolf ne m'appartient. **

**Note** **: Premier OS sur le couple Sterek !**

**Family Issues**

* * *

**0ooo0ooo0**

Ses jambes bougeaient lentement, appréciant la texture des draps sur la peau tandis qu'une main parcourait lentement son dos. Un léger ronronnement lui parvint faisant rire la personne à ses côtés. Le corps se mouva et se colla contre sa bouillotte vivante, continuant à soupirer de bien-être.

Pourtant la main s'arrêta totalement et les draps s'ouvrirent en grand, créant un vent frais qui le fit frissonner et geindre. Mais la main revint bien vite se posant sa joue alors que des lèvres, elles se posèrent tendrement sur ses lèvres.

- Dors encore un peu je m'occupe de tout le monde.

Entièrement satisfait, il reprit le drap et le remit par-dessus sa tête, retombant dans son sommeil.

La porte se referma doucement, et l'homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, soufflant. C'était parti pour une nouvelle journée. Silencieusement, il s'avança dans le couloir, mais fit craquer le parquet sous ses pieds. Un demi-juron passa la barrière de ses lèvres mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'à une porte pas très loin de la sienne. Il entrouvrit cette dernière et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour constater que son fils était bel et bien réveillé et déjà debout accroché aux barrières de son lit.

Doucement il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, calant son nez dans la touffe de cheveux bruns, respirant profondément son odeur, se rassurant. Le petit garçon s'accrocha férocement au tee-shirt de son père, sa tétine dans la bouche et son doudou lapin serré près de son corps.

Tout content de voir enfin quelqu'un s'occuper de lui, il mit sa tête dans le cou de son père, lui aussi rassurer par la proximité.

- T'es aussi câlin que ton père toi.

Le calant comme il faut sur sa hanche, il sortit de la chambre et descendit à pas de loups les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

- Isaac mange tes céréales au lieu de les regarder.

Le jeune homme prénommé Isaac releva la tête de son bol et jaugea du regard l'autre homme.

- Pas envie. Laisse-moi tranquille Derek.

Derek grogna et ses yeux passèrent du bleu vert au rouge étincelant. Isaac déglutit et finit par prendre sa cuillère pour manger ses céréales.

- C'est déloyal. _Marmonna le jeune garçon._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en posant son fils dans la chaise haute.

- Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants à ton tour, rien n'est déloyal. _Lui répondit le brun en préparant le petit déjeuner du petit qui tétait toujours sa tétine souriant face aux grimaces d'Isaac_. Et arrête d'embêter ton frère !

- Mais quoi ! J'ai rien fait !

- Non du tout. Tu es un innocent ado de quinze sage comme une image. A d'autres Isaac.

- Eh ! C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude avec Stiles ! _S'indigna le garçon._

- On parle de moi ? _Demanda une voix provenant des escaliers._

Stiles apparu dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un jogging trop grand pour lui et d'un teeshirt à large col. Quand il le vit Derek grogna faisant sourire son amant.

- Oh oui grogne mon loup tu sais que ça me plait !

- Pitié ! _Cria Isaac en prenant son bol et sortant dans la cuisine._

- Ne fous pas des miettes partout ! _Cria Derek à son tour._

- Rooo tu es rabat joie ce matin et tout grognon ! Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

- Stiles. Ton fils est dans la même pièce que toi et tu fais des allusions obscènes, tu le sais au moins ?

- Il a même pas deux ans, Derek. Et puis le jour où il demandera comment on fait les enfants tu comptes lui mentir et lui sortir l'histoire de la petite graine ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Gnanana.

Stiles lui tira la langue avant de se servir une tasse de café et de s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils qui l'observait avec de grands yeux, content de voir son père et d'entendre sa voix.

- Toi au moins tu m'aimes hein mon bébé ! _Gazouilla le jeune homme_.

Les deux hommes prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, Derek nourrissant Kyle en même temps et faisant des grimaces pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

- On m'aurait dit que Derek Hale, loup grognon de surcroit ferait des grimaces horribles pour nourrir un bébé dans notre cuisine, il y a huit ans je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Gnanana. _Répliqua le concerné._

- Et qui en plus me pique mes répliques ! Non vraiment. Je ne l'aurai pas cru. _S'amusa Stiles._

- Je le savais que j'aurai dû t'arracher la gorge avec mes crocs il y a huit ans Stiles Stilinski.

Comme toute réaction propre à lui, le jeune homme lui tira la langue quand un cri se fit entendre provenant du salon. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita dans la pièce, où Isaac se tenait droit comme un « i » son bol toujours à la main tandis que de l'autre il désignait le canapé.

Canapé recouvert d'une couverture grise qui bougeait et marmonnait.

- Pmas…dmke…crmkki

- Je parle pas encore la langue des couvertures échouées sur les canapés. Alors merci de répéter convenablement. _Demanda Stiles en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse, que Derek débarqua dans le salon et sans prévenir balança la couverture loin du sol, laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous un homme brun les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, le pull remontant sur son ventre et dont le souffle était irrégulier.

- Scott !

- Moiins fooort !

- Lève ton cul de mon canapé Scott McCall !

- Pitiiéé…moins fort…

- Je m'en contrefous, que ta femme t'ai encore mis dehors ou que tu ne supportes plus ton job ou que tu es des problèmes. Dégage de mon canapé. _S'énerva Derek._

- Pourquoi y'a quoi avec le canapé ? _Demanda innocemment Isaac en se tournant vers ses deux pères adoptifs_. _Avant de regarder une nouvelle fois le canapé._ Non en fait je ne veux rien savoir. Pitié ne me dites rien.

Stiles sourit et se mit franchement à rire sous le regard toujours énervé de Derek qui retourna dans la cuisine pour se calmer tandis que Stiles s'assit sur le rebord du canapé.

- Allez mon pote. Raconte tout à tonton Stiles.

- Allison.

- Oh ça je m'en doute que tu as fait des misères à ta femme. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu lui as encore fait pour que tu atterrisses sur mon canapé de bon matin.

- Elle veut qu'on passe voir son père dimanche.

- C'est tout ?

- Non mais Stiles, son père. Il ne m'a jamais aimé !

- Ca fait huit ans qu'il ne t'aime pas Scott. Tu n'as toujours pas surmonté ça ?

- Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a le droit à l'accueil avec un Smith et Wesson.

- Scott. T'es mon meilleur pote, le parrain de mon fils, t'es comme mon frère même et tu as peur d'un revolver ?

- Mah quoi j'suis humain !

Stiles fut pris d'un fou rire. Son meilleur ami ? Un humain ? Oui bon il l'était en parti, si on oubliait que parfois il se recouvrait de poils, que ses dents et ses ongles s'allongeaient et que ses yeux devenaient rouges et qu'il hurlait comme un loup ? Elle était bonne cette blague dis donc ! Et il avait encore peur du père de sa femme, Chris Argent, comme s'il était encore au lycée.

A ce souvenir, le rire de Stiles se calma et un sourire orna son visage. Le bon vieux temps quand il y pensait, ils en avaient vécu des choses ensembles. Entre la transformation de Scott en loup-garou par l'oncle fou de son amant, le grand dénommé Peter Hale, sa mise en couple avec Allison Argent, les aventures loups-garesques qu'ils avaient tous affrontés. Surtout avec la meute d'Alphas. Un long frisson le parcouru à ce souvenir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler de cet épisode en fait.

A cette époque Derek et lui n'était pas encore ensemble et bref. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se rappeler de cette période et des quelques mois qui avaient suivi. Mais tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre –à quelques aventures près- et maintenant leur vie était plutôt calme, enfin presque vu que maintenant ils devaient affronter la vraie vie familiale.

- Allez mon pote. Ca va aller !

- Allison va me tuer.

- Oui comme chaque jour elle t'attend de pieds fermes avec son arc et ses flèches prête à tuer le loup garou qui lui sert de mari.

- Stiiiles !

- Scooot ! Dédramatise mon pote ! Mais plus sérieusement tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Scott. Je te jure que si tu me réponds pas, Derek se fera un plaisir de te raccompagner chez toi.

Le loup garou grimaça. Pas qu'il avait peur de l'Alpha, lui-même en était un depuis plusieurs années. C'est juste qu'il savait que l'autre était capable de lui botter le cul sans raison valable et dès le matin il n'était pas très partant pour cela.

- Je lui ai dis qu'elle était aussi froide que son père et qu'elle serait sans doute comme lui plus tard.

Le jeune homme soupira, son meilleur ami était vraiment un abruti fini. Mais bon, comme il le disait et pensait fièrement c'était son meilleur ami. Alors pour le réconforter il lui passa la main dans le dos, ce qui apaisa le brun.

- Bon, tu passes chez le fleuriste, chez le bijoutier et tu rentres t'excuser.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Scott…Allison t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber, malgré tes bourdes monumentales.

- Ouais t'as raison.

Scott se passa une main dans les cheveux, soufflant pour évacuer le stress qui naissait et se leva. Il remercia son ami par une accolade et reparti prêt à affronter la colère de sa femme.

Stiles revint dans la cuisine et n'y trouva personne. Il soupira, voilà pas que maintenant c'était lui qui allait devoir calmer son homme.

Il remonta les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kyle. Il y trouva bien son amant occupé à habiller le petit garçon qui répétait des « papa » sans cesse. Il sourit, attendri par la scène et se rapprocha du brun, se collant à son dos et passant ses mains autour de ses hanches.

- Tu boudes ?

Le ventre de Derek se contracta et les mains de Stiles bien installées subirent l'effet elles aussi.

- Scott est parti.

- Encore heureux !

- J'aime pas quand tu boudes !

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel faisant rire son fils. Le regard interrogateur de Stiles le fit se détacher et il fixa son amant les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Quoi ? _Répliqua Derek._

- Je suis sûr tu lui as fait une grimace sur moi !

- Stiles…

- Quoi ? Ce matin t'étais tout câlin tout chaud et là tu m'ignores.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la pièce et parti dans la salle de bain, se préparer pour emmener Isaac au lycée. Une fois lavé et habillé, il redescendit dans le salon et y trouva Isaac, assis sur le canapé, son sac à dos à côté de lui. Derek debout face à lui portant Kyle, habillés eux aussi.

- Isaac on y va.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

- Garde tes remarques pour toi Isaac.

- Je peux jamais rien dire de toute façon. _Maugréa le garçon avant de sortir de la maison._

- C'est ça. Et moi j'suis le grand méchant loup. _Répliqua bêtement Derek._

- Oui.

Derek tourna sa tête vers Stiles qui abordait son sourire fier. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, déposer un baiser sur la tête de leur fils et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Au final, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites.

- De quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'embrassa et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux hommes de sa vie avant de partir et de sortir rejoindre son autre fils dans la voiture.

Au moment de m'être le contact et de partir, il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute Isaac. Tu sais très bien que je ne te dirais jamais rien.

- Je sais. _Marmonna le concerné._

- Alors tu peux tout me dire. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelques jours.

Les joues d'Isaac prirent une jolie teinte rosée et Stiles fut fier de faire rougir son loup garou de fils. Même s'il le considérait plus comme un petit frère vu leur seulement dix ans d'écart, mais il l'avait sous sa tutelle lui aussi alors il devait se comporter en adulte. Gentiment, il le décoiffa, faisant bien évidemment grogner le garçon et finit par démarrer direction le lycée, non mécontent d'avoir mis un doigt sensible sur ce qui préoccupait son fils.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Arrivé devant le lycée, Isaac s'empressa de descendre de la voiture. C'était quand même la honte de se faire accompagner en voiture par son père ! Même si Stiles était plutôt cool et jeune. Mais devant les copains, ça n'avait rien de sympa quand même.

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit le jeune loup garou sortir comme un courant d'air de la voiture.

- Faites des gosses qu'ils disent. Je voudrais bien les y voir moi. _Marmonna t-il en regardant là où Isaac s'était littéralement enfui._ Oh mais qu'est ce que ?

Curieux. Il suivit son fils des yeux et un grand sourire orna son visage. C'était donc ça le fameux secret.

Oh mon dieu.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Derek soit au courant ! Il fit demi-tour et se mit en route vers son bureau, un grand sourire au milieu de son visage. La journée s'annonçait bien en fin de compte.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Non. La journée ne s'était pas bien terminée, puisque maintenant il était là dans la chambre, assit tranquillement contre la tête de lit alors que son amant faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, grognant et s'énervant. Tout seul.

Il soupira et tourna une nouvelle page de son dossier. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il réussirait à finir son article pour le journal. Heureusement que c'était lui le rédacteur en chef de son propre journal !

Et il en était extrêmement fier ! Sa curiosité et son hyperactivité étaient condensées dans un travail parfait pour lui : journaliste investigateur à Beacon Hills. Parce que de toute manière, à Beacon Hills il se passait toujours quelque chose !

En entendant soupirer une nouvelle fois son amant, il ferma définitivement son dossier et le posa sur la table de chevet.

- Je vais aller lui parler !

- Oh non non mon loup ! _S'exclama Stiles en s'agenouillant sur le lit et s'approchant du brun_. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tu vas rester sagement avec moi ici et respirer tranquillement, ok ?

Derek jeta un regard noir à son amant. Heureusement que ce n'était pas lui qui avait été convoqué au lycée mais Stiles. Et il était sûr que si le proviseur ne l'avait pas mis au courant, son amant lui aurait caché ce qu'il s'était passé !

- Je suis calme.

- Ah je l'avais pas remarqué, c'est fou ça !

- Stiles.

Il grinçait des dents, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite mais Stiles savait y faire avec son loup. Il s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

- J'suis pas d'humeur Stiles !

- Je veux juste que tu respires calmement.

- Je. Suis.

- Calme je sais. Tu es tellement calme que tes yeux sont devenus rouge.

L'Alpha souffla et se passa une main sur le visage, frottant comme si la peur qu'il ressentait allait s'en aller. Car oui il avait peur mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais même s'il se doutait que Stiles était au courant à voir son petit sourire en coin.

Il se colla contre lui et passa ses mains autour de ses épaules et posa son menton au-dessus de sa tête.

- Il est trop jeune.

- Je sais.

- C'est encore un petit garçon.

- Un grand garçon de quinze ans oui._ Ajusta Stiles en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire_.

- Je vais aller lui parler quand même.

- Oh que non !

Les mains de Stiles se cramponnèrent à son pull pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ne valait mieux pas que Derek intervienne dans cette situation et puis niveau discussion gênante il allait être servi Isaac avec le brun. Non c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé.

- Comment ça ? _Demanda Derek en s'écartant de lui_.

Son amant se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas révéler ce détail.

- Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il les entendait parler de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse et sa tête enfouie dedans. De toute manière qu'il le veuille ou non, il entendait leur conversation grâce à ses facultés de loups-garous. Mais il aurait aimé éviter entendre la conversation porter sur ça !

Il releva la tête et regarda le paquet posé sur sa commode. Un paquet de préservatif que Stiles lui avait déposé quand ils étaient rentrés.

Mon dieu que la situation avait été gênante pour lui mais par contre son père adoptif avait l'air enjoué de parler de ça avec lui. C'était bien sa veine aussi !

Tous ses potes lui avaient dit qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de se faire surprendre avec sa copine dans le bureau du coach ! Manque de pot le coach était revenu dans son bureau plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et les avait surpris dans une fâcheuse position et ils avaient été emmenés de force au bureau du proviseur.

Et bien sur convocation des parents. Quand il avait vu Stiles débarquer, il avait été soulagé mais pas pour longtemps quand en rentrant à la maison il avait eu le droit à la conversation la plus horrible de toute sa vie !

- QUOI ?

Ah ça c'était Derek qui venait de comprendre ce qu'avait fait son autre père adoptif cet après-midi en lui parlant. Il se mordit les lèvres et remit sa tête entre ses bras, posée sur ses genoux, attendant que cela se passe.

Il n'aimait pas les disputes, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait fini adossé de nouveau à la tête de lit, les bras croisés. Derek avait fini par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit mais il parlait toujours aussi fort. La conversation portait toujours sur Isaac et sur « l'irresponsabilité » dont il avait fait preuve et sur celle de Stiles aussi.

Et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'écouter Derek parler. S'il avait su qu'en se mettant en couple avec lui il aurait le droit à de si longs monologues. Tournant la page du magasine qu'il avait pris au milieu de la tirade de son amant, il fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Isaac et Kyle.

Apparitions qui firent stopper net Derek. Il se retourna et en voyant les yeux humides de ses deux fils il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir autant haussé le ton.

- Je…J'ai senti Kyle triste de vous entendre vous disputer à cause de moi…Alors..je..je suis venu…

C'était autour de Stiles de lancer un regard noir et mauvais à son amant. Si les paroles de Derek faisaient pleurer ses deux fils alors il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

- Non on ne se dispute pas à cause de toi. N'est ce pas Derek ?

- Hm.

- Derek ?

- On ne se dispute pas à cause de toi.

- Ton père est juste inquiet de te voir de cette manière là.

- Stiles !

- Oui ? _Sourit de toutes ses dents son amant._

Le loup garou croisa ses bras sur son torse et Isaac sourit. Quand ils se chamaillaient comme ça, il adorait les voir et les écouter.

- Allez viens là Isaac. _Invita Stiles en ouvrant ses bras_. Je sais que tu en as besoin.

- Je sais pas si je peux…

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Viens là ! Tu vas pas faire le loup garou grognon comme Derek !

Le jeune homme sourit et se rapprocha du lit avec Kyle dans ses bras pour finalement se blottir dans les bras de son père adoptif, calant Kyle sur le ventre de Stiles. Le petit cria de joie et comme à son habitude accrocha ses mains au teeshirt de son père.

Stiles les recouvrit de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun.

- Bon tu viens loup grognon ?

Derek grogna plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais vint s'installer à ses côtés, passant une main derrière le dos de son amant pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Isaac et les rapprocher tous.

- Ca veut pas dire qu'on a fini d'en parler.

- Derek… Laisse tomber pour ce soir, ok.

- Hum.

- Hum ? _Répéta Stiles de manière peu convaincu._

- Ok ok.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. La journée avait connu des hauts et des bas mais au final il adorait quand elle finissait comme ça. Tous blottis les uns contre les autres, en famille.

* * *

Chu chu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Aucun des personnages de TeenWolf ne m'appartient. **

**Note** **: Nouvel épisode sur le couple Sterek !**

* * *

**0ooo0ooo0**

- PARDON ?

Le cri avait retenti dans toute la maison et dehors, faisant peur aux corbeaux tranquillement installés sur les arbres, peur aux abeilles butinant calmement les roses du jardin et surtout cela fit soupirer Derek Hale.

Ce dernier se trouvait face à son compagnon, qui apparemment n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il voyait son visage transformé par une certaine colère et incompréhension de la situation.

Et il n'écoutait plus vraiment Stiles faire son petit discours. De toute manière, il allait faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il n'avait fait que le prévenir. Alors il attendait patiemment, accolé au mur de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-…Non non Derek Hale. Moi vivant jamais tu ne le feras. Et en plus…

Lui qui croyait avoir tout entendu se trompait longuement. Il finit par soupirer, las.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu te permets de soupirer ?

- Stiles.

- Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais accueillir la nouvelle à bras ouverts ? Et bah tu sais quoi ? Tu te trompais lourdement !

Stiles tourna les talons à son amant, se rendant dans le salon encore plus énervé. Comme si il allait être heureux de voir son homme s'exhiber pour des photos ! Et puis quoi encore ? Toute la ville allait voir ses brochures ! Et le pire était cette histoire de ventes aux enchères pour passer la soirée avec un des participants. Participant dont évidemment Derek faisait parti.

Soit c'était pour une association, pour le bien des autres mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à l'accepter. Voir son homme sur toutes les affiches de la ville, et le pire serait le voir sur une scène se trémousser et entendre toutes les femmes en chaleur hurler à la vue de son corps de Dieu et faire des enchères sur lui.

C'était son loup garou à lui bon sang ! Hors de question de le laisser faire ça et il lui avait clairement dit sa manière de penser. Il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer et se mordit les lèvres. Si Derek sortait maintenant, c'était qu'il l'avait énervé. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin dans ses propos ?

Secouant la tête, il se répéta qu'il avait raison. Et puis Derek savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête !

- Stiles ?

- Hum ?

- Tu peux m'aider pour un devoir ? _Demanda Isaac._

- Oui viens.

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha et s'assit à même le sol en posant son cahier et livres devant la table basse. Il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il devait faire à son père adoptif et celui-ci l'aida en lui expliquant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Vas-y Isaac, dis ce que tu penses. _Finit par dire Stiles en voyant bien que quelque chose le tracassait._

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Derek le fasse ?

Stiles regarda attentivement son fils, comprenant qu'il avait su toute cette histoire bien avant lui. Ou alors qu'il était comme son loup garou de père, qu'il écoutait aux portes.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Isaac…

- Je sais je suis trop jeune pour comprendre.

Un sourire attendrit se forma sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, récoltant au passage un grognement.

- Tu as finis tes devoirs alors ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu peux sortir si tu veux ce soir, mais rentre pas trop tard.

- Mais on devait pas dîner avec grand-père ?

- Je crois pas que ton père rentrera donc je vais appeler ton grand-père pour lui expliquer.

- Oh.

- Hm. Allez file !

Isaac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit toutes affaires avant de courir vers sa chambre pour appeler sa meilleure amie tandis que Stiles se renfonça dans le canapé et soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait un coup de fil à passer.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait donné à manger à son fils et l'avait gardé dans ses bras pendant qu'il tentait vainement de suivre un film qui passait à la télé. Il était bientôt vingt deux heures et Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. D'accord, il n'était pas pour sa participation à cet évènement mais de là à ce que son amant ne rentre pas à la maison !

Il souffla et cala sa joue contre la tête de son fils. Celui-ci dormait depuis plus de deux heures mais Stiles n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le coucher. Il n'aimait pas rester tout seul dans ces moments-là. Et il aimait encore moins être en froid avec Derek.

Enfin, il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient réellement en froid. Serrant un peu plus Kyle contre lui, il respira son odeur, quasi identique à celle de son brun d'amant. Le petit remua dans ses bras et Stiles se décida enfin à aller le coucher repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la cuisine. Conversation qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses pensées.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Un léger vent frais passa dans la chambre et le fit remuer sous les draps. Se recalant comme il faut, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Son compagnon venait enfin de rentrer. Rassuré, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à coller son front contre le haut de son épaule.

Il perçut la légère pression émané de son corps et se recula, se disant qu'au final ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se faire pardonner son idiotie, même s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec cette histoire. Pourtant une main le rattrapa et le réinstallant à sa place.

Heureux, Stiles frotta délicatement son nez contre la peau douce et déposa un baiser avant de s'endormir, calé contre le torse chaud.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait fini par capituler. De toute manière, Derek campait sur ses positions. C'était pour une bonne cause donc il avait fait les photos –torse nu- au grand désarroi de Stiles, et il ne restait plus que la soirée aux enchères qui avait lieu ce soir.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé et une légère tension était palpable depuis deux semaines et cette tension se faisait ressentir auprès de Kyle qui pleurait plus souvent et dormait mal la nuit et Isaac qui devenait bougon.

Son homme était déjà parti, lui disant que la soirée se finissait à minuit et qu'il rentrerait après et que tout serait fini.

Joie. Tout serait fini comme ça selon lui.

Stiles avait confiance en Derek mais pas en ces femmes ou hommes qui seraient à cette soirée ! En plus la soirée devait avoir lieu dans la grande salle de la mairie.

Encore mieux ! Que des bourgeoises en manque prêtes à sauter sur de la viande fraîche. Sur _**SA**_ viande fraîche. Il finissait de bougonner quand son téléphone sonna.

- Quoi ?

- Oh quel agréable accueil. Je te remercie.

- Pardon Allison. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je voulais savoir si je passais te prendre pour aller à la soirée des enchères.

Ah. Oui, il avait oublié ce petit détail, enfin presque, il ne s'était juste pas attardé sur _**ce**_ détail. Son meilleur ami Scott participait aussi à cette soirée et Allison acceptait ce fait comme s'il allait faire des courses.

Sauf que pour une fois c'était lui la marchandise qu'on allait acheter.

Mais le fait que son meilleur ami participait ne le dérangeait pas ! Déjà il était totalement différent de Derek et puis c'était avec Derek qu'il passait ses nuits pas Scott. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la semaine faisant rire Allison à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allez Stiles viens. Ca sera marrant !

- Je trouve pas ça marrant de voir mon mec devant autant de couguars ! _Grogna le jeune homme._

- Ah maintenant ce sont des couguars ? Tu trouves que je ressemble à un couguar ?

- Allison !

- Rooo Stiles. Viens !

- Et même si je finis par céder qui va me garder mes enfants ?

- Isaac est assez grand pour se garder tout seul Stiles !

- Tu crois ça toi ?

- Oui.

- Soit. Et qui garde Kyle ?

- Tu peux le laisser une soirée à Isaac. On a tous fait du babysitting à son âge !

- Allison. Toi et moi savons qu'on a plutôt fait du babysitting de loup-garou que de bébés.

La jeune femme rit encore plus fort dans le téléphone le faisant sourire. Il se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux, ce geste l'aidant à réfléchir et prendre une décision la plupart du temps.

- Je capitule.

- Super ! Habille toi sexy je passe te prendre dans un quart d'heure !

- Eeeehhh ?

Mais Allison avait déjà raccroché le laissant pantelant sur sa dernière phrase : sexy ? Pourquoi diable devait-il s'habiller sexy ?

Il allait finir par craquer si ça continuait comme ça ! Il monta les escaliers. Apparemment il n'avait pas le choix, ce soir il était de sorti.

- Isaac ? _Annonça Stiles en passant une tête dans la chambre._

- Je saiiiis !

- Tu sais quoi ?

- …

- Tu as tout écouté c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Mais faudrait que tu arrêtes de tout écouter comme ça.

- Je le fais pas exprès. J'entends c'est tout. _Marmonna le jeune garçon._

- Bon. Je te confie Kyle ce soir, tu fais très attention d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Normalement il devrait dormir sa nuit, mais il risque de faire un cauchemar ou deux alors si tu n'arrives pas à le calmer donne lui la taie d'oreiller de Derek.

- Pourquoi la sienne et pas la tienne ?

- C'est pareil.

- Comment ça c'est pareil ? _Questionna Isaac avant de se raidir_. Non en fait je ne veux toujours rien savoir.

Stiles rit et comme à son habitude ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front sous les protestations évidentes du jeune garçon.

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait mettre de « sexy ». Il n'avait rien de sexy dans son armoire pour lui, juste des vêtements normaux !

Ouvrant son armoire, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide et la referma un grand coup, allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Allez il devait se reprendre. Son homme allait se déshabiller devant des femmes, il devait l'accepter, pour la bonne cause tout du moins.

Il rouvrit son armoire, attrapa son pantalon noir et la chemise noire assortie et s'habilla rapidement, Allison n'allait pas tarder. Il passa dire au revoir à Isaac et déposer un bisou sur la joue de son fils endormi dans sa chambre.

Il sortit de la maison au même moment où Allison se gara. Il monta dans la voiture, direction la mairie. Direction l'enfer.

**0ooo0ooo0**

La pièce était remplie de personne en tout genre, mais surtout comme il l'avait prédit de jeunes femmes. En même temps la brochure avait dû ramener pas mal de monde ! Que des beaux gosses figuraient sur cette brochure ! La photo de Derek lui avait sauté aux yeux, son homme portait un pantalon de costume noir et seulement une cravate noire autour du cou, la tête tournée vers un côté et les mains derrière le dos.

A violer quoi.

Son homme était à violer. Mais ça il le savait depuis le début.

Allison put voir son sourire en coin et vint le prendre par le bras.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Oh allez Stiles. Avoue-le.

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que tu as hâtes de voir Derek apparaître.

- Peut-être.

- Je le savais !

- C'est quel numéro ?

- Le 24.

- Ouuuuh ça te rappelle rien ça ?

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Bien sur que ça lui rappelait quelque chose, son propre numéro de maillot au lycée.

Bon jamais il ne l'admettrait devant les autres, mais finalement la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait fait le tour de la salle avec Allison, retrouvant Lydia qui était prête à dépenser une grosse partie de son argent pour avoir le plus bel homme de la soirée. Son amie n'avait pas changé et il l'adorait comme ça.

Finalement, l'organisateur de la soirée se présenta avec un petit discours, annonçant comme quoi tout le monde pouvait participer en expliquant les enchères et que ces dernières commençaient à partir de cinq dollars.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Stiles, il avait hâte que le numéro 24 apparaisse.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Ok. Le casting n'avait pas été fait au hasard. Stiles en avait la mâchoire presque couchée sur le sol. L'organisateur n'avait pris que des mannequins ou quoi ? Ou alors Beacon Hills cachait bien son jeu ?

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de beaux gosses réunis dans un seul et même endroit ! Et le pire c'est que tous ces couguars leur sautaient dessus ! Il se demandait même si certains étaient majeurs ! En tout cas cette sélection amusait grandement Lydia qui surenchérissait au fur et à mesure.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le numéro 24.

- Ne rate pas ta chance. _Souffla Allison dans l'oreille de Stiles._

La musique recommença et là Stiles crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Derek était apparu de derrière le rideau, vêtu de ce fameux costume noir, d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons, laissant apercevoir son torse musclé.

Il avait cette cravate noire juste autour du cou, sans être faite. En s'avançant sur la scène, il la retira dans un geste sensuel et la balança dans le public.

Une des femmes l'attrapa et la mis sous son nez, respirant l'odeur. Le regard noir de Stiles s'intensifia mais bien vite il retourna à sa contemplation. Derek venait de retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise, laissant les pans écartés dévoilant encore plus son torse musclé.

Le jeune homme déglutit quand une voix le ramena sur terre.

- Cinquante dollars !

- Soixante dollars !

- Cent dollars! _Cria Lydia._

- Lydia ! _S'offusqua Stiles._

- Bah quoi ?

- Pas touche !

- Tu n'as qu'à surenchérir mon chou !

- Mais !

- Cent vingt dollars ! _Cria une autre voix._

- Mais mais…

- Allez Stiles. Lance-toi.

- Cent cinquante dollars ! _Annonça de nouveau Lydia sous le regard choqué de Stiles._

Elles étaient toutes en train de se battre pour son compagnon ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, oh que non !

- Trois cent dollars !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, étonnés de cette surenchère. Mais le regard qui le flatta le plus fut celui de Derek, qui lui adresse ce sourire. Ce fameux sourire à la Derek Hale auquel il avait le droit pour lui tout seul.

- Qui dit mieux ? Personne ? Une fois. Deux fois. Adjugé au monsieur au fond ! Ce jeune homme est tout à vous pour la soirée jusqu'à minuit ! Profitez-en.

Derek descendit de la scène et s'approcha de Stiles, toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

- Alors comme ça je suis tout à toi pour la soirée.

- A ce qu'il paraît.

- Hum. Que veux-tu faire alors ?

- J'ai bien une petite idée. Je dois toujours me faire pardonner pour quelque chose.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Apparemment je m'étais trompé.

- Oh je vois. Je peux être utile pour ce pardon ?

- Peut-être.

Stiles sourit et ce saisit de la main du brun, l'entraînant avec lui. Oh oui, il allait se faire pardonner dans les règles de l'art ce soir.

**0ooo0ooo0**

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** **: Parce que j'ai craqué ce soir et que je voulais vous en faire profiter ! Du coup voilà un nouvel épisode (assez court) de la petite famille ! Un moment tendre parce qu'ils le méritent bien de temps en temps !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Family Issues**

* * *

**0ooo0ooo0**

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?

- Parce que tu ne me résistes pas.

Le brun face à lui grogna mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Son amant avait toujours eu de drôles d'idées mais celle là dépassait le tout ! En plus ils étaient à l'étroit dans ce truc et ça l'énervait.

Soi-disant pour se détendre ? C'est cela oui. Il était encore plus remonté qu'avant et il sentait que s'il ne sortait pas de ce calvaire d'ici trente secondes il péterait un plomb. Il serra les dents le plus fort qu'il put mais un grondement sourd provenant de sa poitrine résonna dans la pièce.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'énerves Derek ! C'est fait pour te relaxer !

- Bien je ne te le dis pas alors. Par contre je sors. _Conclut-il en se levant._

- Oh non non mon loup. _L'empêcha Stiles en le faisant se rasseoir_. Tu restes gentiment assis là et tu profites.

- Profiter de quoi ? De cette odeur nauséabonde ? Du fait que je sens tes pieds contre mes jambes ? De ton sourire idiot ?

- Ouais entre autre. _Sourit son compagnon._

- Tu te fous de moi là ? _S'énerva une nouvelle fois le brun._

- Oh Derek allez ! Personne n'est à la maison.

- Et si ton père ramène les enfants plus tôt tu lui diras quoi ?

- Il ne débarquera pas plus tôt.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Le sourire espiègle de Stiles lui indiqua la réponse. Il avait évidemment tout prévu depuis le début. C'était son but premier. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il avait pu se laisser embobiner de cette manière. Il était tranquillement rentré à la maison, s'étonnant de ne voir personne hormis son amant et maintenant il se retrouvait là dans cette position et Stiles en face de lui tout sourire comme à son habitude.

Il soupira et d'une main las remit ses mèches en place avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'adosser, capitulant. Il croyait être tranquille mais c'était sans compter sur l'inventivité et les idées de son compagnon. Il sentit un mouvement et un corps se couler près du sien, et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Il garda les yeux fermés, décidé à attendre de voir ce que voulait faire Stiles. Un liquide froid coula sur ses oreilles et il se redressa brusquement manquant de le renverser par la même occasion.

- Mais ça va pas !

- Quoi ?

- C'est froid !

- C'est pour ça que tu cries ?

Lui lançant un regard noir, il croisa ses bras sur son torse glissant et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Chochotte. _Chuchota Stiles._

- Je t'ai entendu. _Répliqua le brun._

- Maudit loup-garou. _Continua le jeune homme sur sa lancée._

Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant, et se réinstalla à sa place première, ses mains frottant le cuir chevelu de son amant. Quoique dise Derek, de toute manière il aurait le dernier mot et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Soit, il lui laissait croire parfois que ça venait de lui mais sinon c'était lui qui prenait toujours les décisions.

Entièrement satisfait, il continua sa tâche et massa de plus en plus doucement la tête de son amant qui commençait à réellement se détendre au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, Stiles s'arrêta net obtenant un grognement. Il se fichait totalement du fait de s'être stoppé mais il aurait juré entendre Derek ronronner quand il lui massait la tête !

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Voilà pas que maintenant l'autre se plaignait ! Attendrit Stiles le fixa et approcha son visage du sien, embrassa les lèvres tentatrices avant de frotter son nez contre le sien, un sourire se formant.

Puis il se releva légèrement pour continuer son traitement encore quelques minutes. Il sentait le corps du brun se décrisper sous le sien, sa tête partant parfois en arrière pour se tenir au mur, ses mains étant retombées dans un mouvement ample.

Un autre ronronnement prit Derek et un léger soupir passa ses lèvres. Stiles arrêta de nouveau tout mouvement et se remit à sa hauteur, scrutant son visage.

Il s'était endormi. Heureux d'avoir réussi à apaiser son amant, il se décala un peu plus loin en face de lui et lui aussi se versa le fameux liquide froid sur la tête et commença à se masser, le temps de laisser Derek se reposer.

Après tout, il le méritait. Kyle l'avait fait tourner en bourrique toute la semaine à courir partout dans la maison, à babiller et prononcer des mots à tout va. Alors il avait eu cette idée en rentrant hier soir en le voyant complètement éreinté sur le canapé, il avait appelé son père en cachette et lui avait demandé de le garder pour la soirée et même pour la nuit.

Il avait annoncé la surprise improvisée à son fils ce matin comme quoi il passait la soirée avec son papy. Kyle avait sauté de joie et le petit avait bondi sur ses pieds, pressé d'y être. A l'heure actuelle, il plaignait son père mais ne manquerait pas de s'excuser auprès de lui ! Et pour Isaac, il lui avait carrément demandé s'il pouvait dormir chez son oncle Scott.

Chose qu'il avait accepté immédiatement à sa grande surprise. Mais il avait compris pourquoi en le déposant chez son meilleur ami. Ils allaient faire une soirée jeux vidéo. Du coup il plaignait Allison aussi et s'excuserait auprès d'elle plus tard.

Avec un soupir de bien-être il retira ses mains de sa tête et se rapprocha de nouveau de Derek, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le voyait au début de son torse qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration calme.

Il était quand même très fier d'avoir réussi. Il se rassit à califourchon sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Derek était trop mignon comme ça, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et cet air serein.

Délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord lentement dans un baiser simple et chaste puis ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amant, il fit quand même la moue et recommença un peu plus fortement.

Cette fois-ci Derek esquissa un petit mouvement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il n'allait pas lui donner un coup sur l'épaule tout de même ?

Il tenta une dernière chose avant de le frapper. Il se colla tout contre lui et commença à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son visage, le caressant de temps en temps avec son nez.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Derek s'éveiller à cause du petit sourire en coin qui se formait sur son visage.

- Der' allez…

- Hmmm.

- Teuplé…

- Hum ?

- J'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Malgré la réponse de son compagnon, Derek posa ses mains contre son dos et les remonta lentement, appuyant ses pouces sur certaines zones le faisant se cambrer vers l'arrière. Il en profita alors pour aller embrasser sa gorge, lapant les fines gouttes glissant sur la peau blanche.

Stiles laissa sortir malgré lui un gémissement. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle ! Une de ses mains s'accrocha néanmoins à la nuque de Derek le poussant à aller plus loin, autant en profiter un peu ! Tandis que son autre main tâtonnait derrière lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver.

Il trouva et sourit avant de passer à l'attaque. Derek se retira hâtivement de sa gorge, grognant.

- Pas dans les yeux Stiles.

- Hm hm. Mets ta tête en arrière que je finisse. _Lui demanda t-il en massant de nouveau sa tête. _

Le brun se laissa faire docilement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de se faire chouchouter par son homme mais il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Stiles lui demanda de rouvrir les yeux pour lui faire la même chose. Derek accepta et lui re-massa les cheveux tandis qu'il lui faisait mettre la tête en arrière.

Une fois fini, Derek le recolla à son corps et recommença à l'embrasser remontant le plus possible vers sa mâchoire et ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement. Son compagnon se détacha de lui.

- On a pas fini.

- Eh ?

- Faut encore que je te frotte le dos. _Minauda Stiles en lui montrant le gel douche parfumé._

Derek lui sourit et le ré-embrassa.

Finalement, il devrait prendre plus souvent un bain avec son amant.

* * *

Chu chu !

Si vous aimez cette partie...maybe je pourrais faire la suite avec le lemon ! =)


End file.
